Daytime Drama
by radiosweetheart
Summary: There's been a tear in the spacetime continuum. PrincetonPlainsboro Teaching Hospital and General Hospital have merged and all our favorites from both shows are along for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Daytime Drama

**Pairing:** House/General Hospital

**Rating: **T (some language, implied sex, alcohol and gambling-nothing you don't see on your stories)

**Word Count: **4,999

**Spoilers: House-**Through _No Reason_, **General Hospital**-Through 25 August, 2006

**Author's Notes:** Don't know where it came from. But here it is. ConCrit appreciated as I'm new to writing in this fandom.  
-There's a lot of references in here that I will be thrilled to see other people get. I tried to avoid the tumble into Douglas Coupland-esque hyper-meta territory.  
-The amount of ownership I claim to these characters and locations is equivalent to the amount of my student loans that I have paid off. (That is to say-none.)

**Summary:** There's been a tear in the space/time continuum. House has a plan to do with all of this. A plan at least as cunning as a fox just hired as Head of the Department of Cunning at Princeton Plainsboro Cunning Hospital.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**PART 1-In which things are amiss **

The hospital seemed busier than usual. As he stepped into the elevator, a nurse stopped the door.

She was hot in an approachable way , flat stomach, light brown hair, perfect make-up. He tried to read her name tag, "Elizabeth"-something. "I'm sorry, I have to get to the 7th floor right away. Do you mind waiting for the next elevator?" She was clearly on edge.

House wasn't the least bit interested in what had upset her, but he was in any rush to get to his office either. "I can ride," he said.

He stepped out of the elevator after the agitated nurse, for no reason other than he didn't remember ever having a need to visit this floor. She stopped at the desk and whispered something to the attendant. He looked at the white walls and stained wood doors. A far more traditional hospital atmosphere than the rest of PPTH. House stopped to look at his surroundings. Two doctors in scrubs, a man and a woman, turned the corner. They were arguing about a patient, the petite woman stopped in the hall and turned toward the ridiculously attractive man. Her frustration showed in her brown eyes.

"Doctor, if you're going to insist on being a jerk I'm going to leave."

"Dr. Scorpio, you need to reconsider your definition of jerk. I consider my actions to be those of a responsible medical professional."

The young man was almost interesting. He'd never seen him around the hospital before, but he looked familiar. He watched as the pair, he reckoned they were a couple, continued down the hall. He made a note to find out more about the cocky young doctor, maybe invite him for a quick game of foosball if Wilson was busy some night. Let him in on the fact that there was only room for one glorious bastard in this hospital.

It was then that it struck him. The elevator doors gave away what should've been clear when he first saw the nurse in the elevator. A fact that should have been as subtle as anaphylaxis when he'd come face-to-face with the young Dr. Scorpio. He'd entered one of those weird time-shifts that happen all the time on science fiction shows, he wasn't at Princeton-Plainsboro. This was General Hospital.

"Cool," he smiled, put his weight on his cane, and tried to decide what to do first. So many hot, willing, young women to ogle. So many crooked lawyers and drug dealing teenage homewreckers to manipulate for extra pills. Finally, the chance to follow his dream of working in the "coffee business" and put hits out on his enemies.

"House!" Hearing his name probably should've surprised him. Wilson was walking through the throng of scrubs. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

He thought about this briefly, "I'm going to Kelly's for a burger and a milkshake. Care to join me?"

"Try to think about something other than food," he followed the other man's stare, his eyes landing on the perky backside of a young nurse, "or sex. Cuddy's furious. She tried to go to her office today and found Alan Quartermaine sitting at her desk. Of course, she didn't know that's who it was until I told her. The fact that I knew that will not be going in my proudest moments file."

"Cuddy's here?" He wondered how long it would take him to get on Sonny's good side. He'd like to send some muscle her way, a little friendly persuasion regarding all those clinic hours.

Wilson tilted his head back and covered his face with his hands. "Everyone's here," he rubbed his eyes and dragged his fingers down his face. He moved like someone in deep, psychic torment.

"Really? Makes it pretty crowded doesn't it?"

"Oddly enough, no. Even with all the extra people roaming around we still only have enough trained people to adequately staff a relatively slow ER. And we have extra floors."

House nodded. "Of course we do, General Hospital has at _least_ 10 floors."

"This doesn't seem to bother you at all."

"Don't you see all the fun we can have?. Every lie and blackmail-we've watched it unfold day after day. With all that on our side a nightclub and hot new mistresses are ours! If you play your cards right your next wife might be one of the lovely ladies of Port Charles." House turned and made his way to the elevator, punching the down button with the end of his cane. "Now, are you in for the burger at Kelly's? Maybe a trip down to the docks, catch a little gang warfare?"

That was a temptation,. He was hungry. No, this was wrong, and something had to be done. They couldn't just let the hospital continue to be overrun with fictional characters. "Cuddy sent me to find you, she thinks you should get some input from your team."

They stepped into the elevator. "Is my office still where it's supposed to be? Or did it move to the vacant penthouse in Sonny's building?" His eyes had been growing brighter with each moment. That level of happiness on House was discomforting.

Wilson realized more than food, he needed a drink. That would be excellent right now, a drink and a nap. But the way things were going he was afraid where he might wake up. He mind drifted with the possibilities, "The fog was where I wanted to be last night…" he thought.

"A ghost inside of a ghost," he said out loud.

"What?" asked House. The elevator came to a stop.

They stepped off the elevator into the familiar territory of PPTH. Wilson shook his head, " Maybe we're all crazy."

"We're very sorry about the inconvenience, sir. I promise you that as soon as we locate your doctor she will be informed that you're here for your appointment." A receptionist was attempting to quell the ire of daytime television's favorite mob boss. Wilson tried to walk away but House stopped him with a well placed cane. House held his index finger to his mouth and shook his head. Wilson didn't have the energy to fight. They stopped and watched the scene.

"Listen to me, I've contributed a lot of money over the years, but I'm going to seriously rethink my future charitable donations if the board continues to run the hospital like this.:"

The receptionist was having a very bad day. "I understand sir, but I don't believe we have a psychiatrist named Winters on staff. We have a Winters in radiology."

"Did I ask for a radiologist?" Sonny ran his fingers through his dark hair. He had that well known look of a man readying to throw something , or shoot someone. "What the hell part of the hospital is this anyway? Whose bright idea was it to replace the walls with glass?"

"Not good for escaping shoot outs," House whispered. Wilson smiled but quickly thought better of the action and turned his attention to the floor. Too late, Sonny had noticed them and was walking their way.

"You work here don't you, Dr—" he looked at the nametag, "Wilson. Could you please direct me to Dr. Lainey Winters' office?"

"Sonny, Mr. Corinthos, there's something you need to hear." House turned and headed down the hall. He limped a couple of feet forward, stopping when he realized he was the only one moving. "Wilson, bring our new friend, we can talk in my office."

"Who _are_ you?" asked one progressively pissed off mobster.

"Less talking, more following," he resumed the trip down the hall.

"Come on, he's right, you do need to hear this," Wilson sounded reassuring. Sonny didn't look convinced, but against his better judgement he followed them.

The rest of the team were in the conference room. "I don't care how you try to spin it, this has 'House' written all over it," said Foreman.

Chase was balancing on the back two legs of his chair.. "Are you saying House somehow managed to create a dimensional shift?" He tapped a pen against his mouth and smirked. "Come on, he's not Doctor Who."

Cameron had nothing to say, she'd been quiet since she'd stopped in the cafeteria this morning and run into Dr. Noah Drake. She sighed, "He just looks so sad, and empty…"

Foreman had had enough of this, "Cameron, I know you can't resist a damaged middle-aged doctor when you meet one, but we have a problem and I would like to see it dealt with."

House, Wilson and Sonny walked into the room. "What are you doing in here? You have a prime opportunity to have hot, meaningless sex with people that probably aren't even on drugs and you're waiting for me. You're embarrassments. Shoo!" He rapped Chase's chair with his cane and put himself into Cameron's line of sight. He snapped his fingers, "Cameron, go smother Dr. Drake with empathy. Chase, track down Carly and see if she jumps into bed with anyone that knows all the lyrics to _'Waltzing Matilda."_

"That's the mother of my children you're talking about," Sonny bristled.

"And I quote, 'You're cheap and trashy.'" He turned on his cane and faced the opposite direction, pitching his voice into a bad imitation of a woman's, "'Maybe you like cheap and trashy.' It's why every man in town has slept with her, it's a major selling point."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I'm getting there. Come on kids, go play with your imaginary counterparts. Have a caper!"

Chase took the pen from his mouth, "We have counterparts?"

"Of course you do! Cameron and Emily Quartermaine can be saintly and too good to be interesting together-"

Sonny was getting angrier every time House spoke, "That's my ex-girlfriend you're talking about!"

Wilson put his hands on Sonny's shoulders, he was afraid the mobster was armed and House didn't need to get shot again. "He isn't trying to be insulting, it just kind of--happens--with him."

"If you're going to get upset every time I mention someone you've slept with, this isn't going to go well." House reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the bottle of Vicodin. He swallowed a pill and turned toward Foreman, "You, should go look up Ric Lansing." Without giving Sonny a chance to speak he cast a look in his direction, "Yes, he's your psycho brother that gas lighted you into a nervous breakdown _and_ the step-father to your daughter, I know…I know."

"Are you calling me psycho?" Wilson moved in for the block. "What the hell! I am _not_ going along with this! House, this is insane."

He smacked his cane against the whiteboard, causing it to swing backward into a 45 degree angle. "Out!" The team exited the conference room. They didn't look too happy. But they were in a hospital, some of which looked familiar. It was only the random doctors, lawyers and mobsters roaming the halls that made this different than any other…No, there was no rationalization that would make whatever was going on anything but weird.

"I suppose you want me to go tell Alexis she's going to die," Wilson pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke.

"My dear Dr. Wilson, you can comfort the dying later, we're going to enjoy ourselves."

"I'm calling Jason," said Sonny. "I'd explain who that is, but you seem to know everything about my life so I won't bother."

House nodded, "You should do that. Or better yet, tell him to meet us at Luke's. We'll have a few drinks and I'll tell you everything I know."

"I have no idea who you are, I'm pretty sure I don't like you, why should I trust you?" He turned to Wilson, "Why should I do anything he says?"

That's just the kind of question he hated answering, it never reflected well on either of them. "He's fun?"

"Exactly! And how much fun do you usually have? Hell, how much fun do we usually have? Wilson, what was the last fun thing we did?"

He thought about the question, "Well, it wasn't poker night, that pretty much sucked…and your near death did nothing for me…didn't we leer at Cuddy recently? That's always pleasant."

House smiled, a genuine smile, not a smirk or a scowl. "Speaking of Cuddy, we should bring her along."

"Why?" asked Wilson.

"Who's Cuddy?"

"She's our boss, a regular cut-throat, dragon lady that never cared about anything but her career. You know the type. Lay on the charm, catch her at a weak moment, and she'll compromise her entire belief system and sleep with you."

"That does happen to me a lot…All right, let me call Jason and we can go to Luke's so you can explain this. I'll call one of my men for a car."

House walked to the door, "You two stay here, I'm going to go get Cuddy."

"You're actually going to take her with us?" Wilson sounded more than a little surprised.

"To not would be to miss a golden opportunity. You two stay here. I'll be back." He left the office and continued down the hall.

Cuddy's day had not improved since she'd discovered her position had been usurped by a Quartermaine. She had given up fighting for her office and decided to try to sort out the continuing drama going on in the clinic. It'd been two hours since she'd caught a teenager stealing Hydrocodone from the pharmacy. The girl identified herself as Maxie Jones, Commissioner Scorpio's daughter.

"There is no one named Scorpio in the phonebook, much less in a position of power in this town. This is trouble you can't talk yourself out of, so don't even waste your breath." The girl had cried, explained she was in love with an addict and she only wanted him to not be in pain. She offered to tell everything if she could avoid getting in trouble. "A thief and snitch, charming. I'm still not interested. We're going to sit here and wait for the police."

"Cuddy!" House knocked on the door of Exam Room 1 as he spoke.

She got up and opened the door. "A little busy in here, I caught someone stealing codeine this morning."

"Maxie Jones?"

"How did you know that? I run this place and I've never heard of her and you knew she was stealing drugs?" Her mouth dropped and her eyes grew wide and angry. "Stay here," she said to the person in the exam room. She spoke in a whisper full of vitriol and disgust. "She's stealing them for you. This is low, House, this is lower than I thought even you would go. How old is she, 18? She says she's in love with you! This is sickening!"

He rolled his eyes, "Oh come on! I have Wilson to write fake prescriptions for me. I don't need a piece of barely legal ass to get my drugs. She's getting them for a cop." He held his hand up before she could speak, "He's trying to get clean. Turning her in will only ruin his career. Let her go, we have things to do."

"How do you know all this?"

"All those years you thought I was avoiding my clinic hours? I was doing research. Now, let the girl go, we're meeting people for drinks."

"It's one in the afternoon," the argument sounded far too weak to pursue, "Oh, what the hell." She opened the exam room door, "Get out of here."

Maxie's face was streaked with tears and mascara, "Really? I can go?"

"Don't come back, if you ever _had_ a job here you don't anymore."

The teenager gathered her things and made haste toward the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2-In which House offers and explanation and the gang gets their drink on **

House, Wilson and Cuddy weren't sure what to say on their way to the nightclub. It'd taken some convincing but Luke had agreed to open the place just for them. He hadn't noticed anything weird going on, but a wicked hangover had kept him from going out that morning.

He met them at the door, "Hey, sorry about the dust, I haven't done much with the place since I bought the Haunted Star." He looked at Sonny, "What's with the docs? And that guy?"

"They're why we're here."

Jason and Max walked in and stood next to Sonny.

"You guys actually look kind of intimidating in person," House commented.

"What's going on, Sonny?" Jason asked, his right hand resting near his waist, and one could gather, his gun.

"Yeah, Boss, there's something weird going on. I only recognized about half the stuff we drove by on our way here." Max's usual calm demeanor was clearly disturbed.

"That's a really good question, House, why is that? The hospital grew extra floors, but your office right where it should be. Cuddy's been replaced by Alan Quartermaine, but the clinic is no better staffed than usual. Both Drs. Drake seem to be working on cases without having noticed they're in the wrong hospital. Why did Sonny and Max know there was something going on but Liz Spencer didn't?"

"Explaining this would be so much easier with some alcohol…Luke would you do the honors?"

"If you've been dealing with this all morning you need a drink. I'll get a bottle." He returned a couple minutes later with enough glasses for everyone, a bucket of ice and two bottles of scotch. "What the hell, let's live it up," he explained.

After everyone was served all eyes turned to House. He took a drink, reached into his pocket and swallowed another pill.

"Didn't you just take one of those a couple of hours ago?" Sonny had been looking at his glass, but the sound of the pill bottle opening distracted him from his thoughts.

"Not even that long, actually."

"He's in a lot of pain," explained Wilson.

"He's an addict," said Cuddy.

"He'll fit right in," toasted Luke.

"All of the above. First of all, allow me to introduce everyone." He stood up and began to move around the group. He stopped behind Jason's chair, and placed his hand on the other man's leather jacket clad shoulder. Jason tightened at the unexpected touch, but didn't move. "Jason Morgan, child of privilege turned brain damaged hit man with a heart of gold." He moved to stand behind Max. "Max, the trusted bodyguard with a thing for the former Mrs. Corinthos." One more chair over, "Sonny Corinthos, bi-polar mobster and father of the entire next generation of Port Charles, I believe you all know. Luke Spencer, entrepreneur and raconteur."

"I'd be flattered if I had any idea why you know that."

House was behind Cuddy now, "Dr. Lisa Cuddy."

"You don't have anything witty to say about me?"

"I apologize, gentlemen, I give you Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine and proud owner of some mesmerizing ta tas."

"Tacky, and juvenile."

"At your service."

Wilson considered sliding under the table. He was not looking forward to his introduction. House leaned down against the back of Wilson's chair. He leaned his chin on top of the other doctor's head. "Last but not least, this is Dr. James Wilson, Oncologist and my heterosexual life partner."

Disappearing seemed like a really great idea. From his experience, mobsters were not notorious for their willingness to joke about sexuality. "House, that's unnecessary."

"These guys understand what I'm talking about, don't they? Jason, who do you trust more than anyone else?"

"Sonny."

"And Sonny, is there anyone you trust with your life?"

"Jason."

"See Wilson, don't be so uptight." The other men didn't seem angry, just confused.

He put his head in his hand, "Just explain what's going on, we can discuss our relationship later."

"He gets so touchy sometimes." House sat back down in his chair and took another drink. "Great, now we have our introductions out of the way. I think I know what's going on."

Jason leaned forward, "Yeah? What is it, then?"

"As Dr. Cuddy so politely pointed out, I'm a drug addict. Have been for a long time. Drugs do weird things to the way you perceive the world. Don't you agree, Sonny?"

"I only take lithium to regulate my moods. I'm not addicted to pain killers."

"Careful there my Moody Compadre," Luke interjected, "remember my kid has a problem, too."

"You don't know the half of it," Sonny finished his drink and poured a second.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you have two kids and neither of them are in the running for best adjusted."

"Dammit, Corinthos—" Luke slammed his drink down on the table. Scotch splashed over the edge of the glass.

"Calm down, Spencer. Lulu's pregnant with your stepson's baby. Now that we've got that out of the way can I go on?"

"Lulu and Dillon?" he finished his drink and poured another. "She's barely 18. Laura's lucky she's been catatonic all these years. Maybe I'll join her." The shock of the news made him forget to ask how this strange man knew all these things.

"As I was saying, prolonged drug use can have a negative effect on brain function."

"That's why I made him head of Diagnostics, his brilliant ability to solve the unsolvable," Cuddy mumbled.

"Shush, you. I'm making it simple for the ain-bray amaged-day," he tilted his head toward Jason, whose usual expressionless demeanor was emoting less than usual.

Wilson refilled his glass, "Don't be a jerk, they're armed and you are very shootable."

"This would be easier without your help." The other two doctors leaned back in their chairs and waved their hands in 'go-on' gestures. "As I was saying, I've been taking increasingly large doses of ever stronger forms of pain medication for years. Since things were going so smoothly for me, getting shot didn't surprise me nearly as much as it should. In fact, it made me less convinced that there is any one true reality. The more I thought about it the more convinced I became that given the right circumstances fact and fantasy are interchangeable. All we have to do is open the right door at the right time. This just proves it, what we have here is a tear in the space time continuum."

"So," Wilson cut in, "It's just a jump to the left?"

"Yes, so the logical conclusion is that only virgins go all the way down on the first time. We are clearly dealing with a virgin here. Since that rules out everyone from Port Charles I'm going to have to assume I'm responsible."

Cuddy couldn't help but chuckle, "House, I don't want to get personal here, but are you claiming there's anything even slightly virginal about you?"

"I hate to sound like the dumb strong guy here, but—What?" asked Max.

"Too meta? Sorry, what I'm saying is that sometime between when I left work yesterday afternoon, well after 5 o'clock I might add, the hospital suffered a dimensional shift. We became part of a TV show and a TV show became part of reality. In short, it's like time travel without that pesky need to figure out who's President."

"Are you saying we don't exist?" asked Sonny.

"Or we don't, I'm open to the possibility that I might just be the product of someone's imagination. There's all kinds of fun we can have with this anomaly. I've got a nifty idea to try out my theories on changing history."

Wilson squinted and rubbed his forehead. "Does it involve sterilizing Hitler's father?"

"You're good, how'd you know that?"

"Wild guess."

"So, Dr. House, how do we get out of this and back to our lives? I have a business to run."

"My recommendation is we enjoy ourselves for the time being. Sit back, relax, maybe order some Chinese food. Let the rift heal itself."

"We can do better than that," Luke had ingested enough alcohol to accept all of this information in stride. "I'll call Kelly's and get someone over here with some grub."

"Looks like I get my burger after all."

"Wait a minute, we're just supposed to do nothing?" Jason asked.

"You could sit in the corner and brood if you'd like. You're good at that."

Everyone was sitting around the table, drinks in hand, thinking about the explanation. The bottle was passed around. Drinks were refreshed.

Luke walked behind the bar and got a box of cigars. "Anyone care to join me?" The cigars began the trip around the table behind the scotch. No one spoke as they lit up. Soon, the bar was filled with the smell of smoke and the faint ring of ice cubes against glass.

"This is great," House blew a smoke ring towards Wilson's face.

"It is better than work."

"I realize I'm going along with this—whatever this is—but I am your boss."

"Dr. Cuddy, you need to relax." Sonny walked around the table until he was standing behind her chair. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began to gently message her tense muscles. His hands were very strong, yet soft and tender. She couldn't remember the last time a man had touched her with such innate knowledge of what she needed. Her head tipped forward, she sat her glass on the table and melted into his touch.

Wilson watched with surprise as this scene unfolded. House raised an eyebrow and smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part the Last-In which we catch up with the Ducklings, and the fabric is mended**

Chase had no problem locating Carly Corinthos' and catching her eye. They had barely even had to speak. She'd run her fingers through his hair and told him she like the way he talked. She'd bought him dinner and suggested they go back to her place. He never was the kind of guy to turn down a woman in need. While House was explaining how this situation had occurred his lips were tracing a path along Carly's shoulders…her neck…her breasts…He was too busy to caught up in the who and what to care about the how or why.

Cameron and Emily were sitting in Coleman's bar doing tequila shots and commiserating.

"I have so much he could take from me. I could fix him. But he doesn't want it, doesn't want me," Cameron whimpered into an empty shot glass.

"Sonny felt the same way, but I stuck around and eventually he fell in love with me."

"But you two broke up."

"Yes, but I got him. I know what people say about me, Saint Emily's too good for the middle-aged mobster. Too young, too perfect. Blah, blah, blah. I wanted him and I got him. I always get exactly what I want. Except Zander…I didn't want that…" Emily's voice drifted off.

"Who's Zander?"

"My first husband, he's dead. I left him for my best friend."

Cameron poured two more shots, and drank them both. "I fell in love with my dying husband's best friend."

"I was raped by my second husband's doppleganger."

"Here," she pushed the bottle and glasses towards Emily, "your turn."

She obliged by taking two quick shots. "You totally understand me."

"Surprising what you can live with, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

Ric and Foreman were sitting on a bench down by the docks. "So you kidnapped your brother's pregnant wife and held her prisoner in a panic room? Why?"

"I was going to kill her and steal her baby." He looked at the other man, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"You are seriously messed up, dude."

"This from a man who stabs a colleague with an infected needle."

'I never slept with my step-daughter."

"You would if your step-daughter looked like this," Ric pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and showed Foreman a picture of Sam.

"You're right, I would."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Several hours later, the food gone and the alcohol and cigar supply depleted House, Wilson, Luke, Max and Jason were playing poker. Sonny and Cuddy were long gone. House was down $50, but he figured if his theory was right he wouldn't have to pay up.

"House, it's late, we should go."

"He gets so cranky if he doesn't get his eight hours."

"I'll call someone to take you home," offered Max. "Whatever the hell this has been, it's been fun."

"Do you think we'll see you again?" asked Jason.

"It seems unlikely."

"But we'll see you," Wilson couldn't hide a tipsy smile at the idea of hiding in Coma Guy's room watching on television people with whom they'd spent a day ingesting expensive alcohol and cigars.

"It's been grand," said House. "Okay, we should be going," he put his arm around Wilson's shoulder. "We most likely have work tomorrow."

"What about Cuddy? We can't just leave her here."

"She's a big girl. I don't want to interrupt her fun."

The driver dropped both men off at House's apartment. "I'm going to bed, care to join me?" offered House.

"I'll sleep on the couch, thanks."

"You sure? We're in a time slip, I've even got a boa that would really bring out your eyes. It wouldn't make us gay, just game."

"Go to bed. I have a hangover to work on," he sat down on the couch and started pulling off his shoes.

"Don't blame me when we're the only ones that didn't get busy tonight.."

"If you're my only option I'm okay with that."

"You hurt me."

"Goodnight."

The next day everything was back to normal. Wilson was hungover. So was House, but he wouldn't admit it. They were late for work. Everyone seemed to have had a great time the day before. Nothing got accomplished while notes were compared. Lucky for them there were no dying people around. Chase's constant smiling got annoying fast. Meth agreed with Cameron better than tequila. Foreman seemed almost Zen in his countenance. Being late for work wasn't a big deal that day, Cuddy didn't show up until after lunch.

Two months later she called House into her office. "I'm pregnant."

"Don't look at me."

"It's Sonny's."

"That doesn't bother you?"

"I got what I wanted. No, it doesn't."

"Congratulations."

Wilson met him in the hall, "What did you do now?"

"She's pregnant with a fictional character's child."

"And she's okay with that?"

"I guess so."

They walked in silence for a few steps. Wilson's pager went off. "Tree o'clock, Wherever the Mama-to-Be isn't?"

"Bring snacks."


End file.
